wesley_evansfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust Issues
Trust Issues is the debut album, by singer-songwriter Wesley Evans. It was released on November 17th, 2017. Background Wesley Evans began writing music in February, 2016; during his freshman year of college, when he completed his first song: Barbed Wire. Before this, Evans had played around with writing songs and music, but never completed any songs or lyrics. After this, Evans started writing songs more frequently, and wrote over 30 songs for the album. Evans spent from February 2016 to January 2017 writing for the album. Evans did not originally intend to call the album "Trust Issues". When he began writing, he referred to the album as "Broken", and changed months into writing, when he no longer felt as broken and depressed. He chose the name "Trust Issues", because he felt as though a lot of his problems and stress in life, stemmed from his problems trusting people. Scrapped Tracks Barbed Wire and Fresh Air were originally released with the intention of being included on Evans' debut album, however were later scrapped, as Evans' started to change his mind about the album's direction. Invisible Thief was originally released as the first promotional single of Trust Issues, but within a week was removed from the album tracklist altogether. Composition Trust Issues is a predominantly electropop album, with mid-tempo and ballad-like songs. The album opens up with, Best for You, talks about moving on from someone, and contains a tropical-piano instrumental break. The second track, StormCloud, consists mostly of organs, drums and synth, and deals with anger in a relationship. The third track, Looking for Harm, consists of a saxophone and heavy bass, and deals with constantly finding yourself being drawn to unhealthy relationships. The fourth track, Can Fall, is an acoustic track that deals with the irresistible feeling of falling in love with someone. The fifth track, Someday You'll Understand, is a synth and drum song, that deals with being unable to put your feelings for someone into words. The sixth track, Your New Favorite, contains synths, drums, and vocal distortion; that deals with the desire to be strongly loved by someone else. The seventh track, One Smile, is a synth-heavy song, that talks about wanting to help someone who is feeling sad. The eighth track, Gentle Touch, is an acoustic-bass song, that deals with the yearning of the calming touch of a loved one. The ninth track, Meantime, is an acoustic track, that deals with the feeling of being forgotten by someone you love. It is one of most vulnerable tracks on the album. The tenth track, Lock and Key, is an electropop dance song, that deals with telling someone that you will always love them. The eleventh track, Nature, is a percussion-heavy song with a synth bridge, that deals with warning someone about unhealthy characteristics. The twelfth track, Captivated, is a vocal-synth heavy song, that deals with being completely enamored by a loved one. It was the earliest song that Evans wrote, to make it onto the album. The thirteenth and final track, Glass, is an ambient-synth song, that deals with having trouble trusting people, once they hurt you. The album also contains two deluxe tracks. Insults is about dealing with people who disrespect you and treat you poorly, and telling them to grow up; and contains a saxophone hook. Sawdust is a synth-ballad that deals with viewing someone as valuable, while they think of you as disposable. Singles Trust Issues contains three singles, and three promotional singles. The singles, along with the album, were released to Amazingtunes in hope of receiving airplay and promotion. Best for You was released as the first single off of the album, in July 2017. The song received both an acoustic and remix version, and has a combined total of nearly 800 views, with the original being Evans' second most viewed video on YouTube. Lock and Key was released as the second single, two weeks before the album was released. The song received an acoustic version in January 2018. Insults was released as the third and final single, in January 2018. In February 2018, Insults received a remix, which contains different percussion and a distorted saxophone break. The remix received more attention than the original version. Your New Favorite was released as the first promotional single, in January 2017. The song is currently Evan's most viewed video on YouTube, with over 620 views. Captivated was released as the second promotional single, in March 2017. StormCloud was released as the third, and final, promotional single, in May 2017. Nature and Sawdust were both released on YouTube, but are not considered promotional singles. Looking for Harm, and Someday You'll Understand, were both released as b-sides, and were released early on Amazingtunes, to accompany the singles. Track Listing All tracks on Trust Issues, were written and produced solely by Evans. Deluxe Edition